Is it the truth or is it a lie?
by IsaTheWolfGirl
Summary: What if Bella hated Eddie boy? What if she just dated him to bring the Cullens at Camp Half Blood? What if she was the soul mate of Zeus? What if she was the daughter of Ares and Athena, a Goddess and the most loved one among the Gods? Read to find out! Rated M for inappropriate language and possible lemons!


**I do not own twilight nor Percy Jackson. I will probably change some Gods'/Goddesses' powers. Don't like Don't read! **

I am in Edward's room at the Cullens' house. I was supposed to be sleeping while the Cullens were downstairs doing...stuff since vampires don't sleep!

I hated having to pretend to love Edward! He is so fucking stupid!

You must be confused right? Let me explain.

My name is Evangeline Rosemarie Skylar Fight. Weird name huh? Tell that to my father, Ares. He is the God Of War and Destruction! He chose it!

I am a full Goddess, though I haven't received my powers yet. It will happen on my 500,000 birthday whitch is only a few days away! My mother is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Peace. Ironic isn't it? My father the God of War and my mother the Goddess of Peace!

My soulmate is Zeus, King of the Gods. I love him and he loves me! I miss him so much!

You must be wondering why I am not with my family? Well, that's because I am on a mission.

Daddy and Zeus asked me to bring the Cullens to Camp Half Blood. I don't know why. I think Daddy is interested in the Major, the most feared vampire of the South. He must be wondering how someone that is not him or his child (meaning me) can be so feared.

I am his only child, as well as mother's I know gods are supposed to have many children but mum and dad don't want any more. They are the only gods that only have one kid.

I am a REALLY talented fighter. I have even beaten Daddy and trust me, that means something! No one else has ever beaten the God Of War!

Zeus, well Zeus just wants to make the Cullens join us. I think Carlisle is Apollo's son and Rosalie Aphrodite's daughter. I have a suspicion Emmett is Hermes' son because they look so alike, but I am not sure. They have nothing in common!

Anyway, back to my mission. I am posing like Isabella Marie Swan, daughter to Charlie Swan, demigod, son of Hades. I am pretending to date Edward fucking Cullen and he thinks I am his soulmate. Zeus hates this part, but he knows it is a necessity!

Edward is an overcontrolling possessive bastard! He thinks that because I am "human" I am too "fragile" and I need to be taken care of. I don't know what's good for me, only he does! Note my sarcasm! "Bella you can't eat that" Bella don't wear these clothes I don't like them" Bella..." "Bella..." Bella..." I just want to rip his head off and put it on fire!

Finally, it's morning so I need to "wake up". Us Gods don't need much sleep. I got out of bed and put on some skinny jeans, a v-neck tight blue shirt and a pair of ballet flat shoes. I brushed my plain brown hair (part of the disguise) and pulled them into a tight ponytail.

Then I went in the living room.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the loveseat, Emmett... well he was sitting on the floor playing Call Of Duty _**(personal favourite) **_Rosalie was sitting on the couch with Edward and Alice. She was watching Emmett with a small smile. Jasper was on his own. He was sitting all alone on the other couch and he seemed to be in deep thought.

For vampires they are pretty slow! They haven't even realised I have come downstairs and I wasn't being quiet! I cleared my throat and gained their attention. I REALLY hated them! Ugh!

Edward ran up to me. "You are finally awake my love! I have missed you!" He tried to kiss me but I avoided it by petending to cough. I have never kissed him. I always cough, sneeze or do something else to avoid it. I am disgused by just being near him! If I kissed him I'd throw up! Plus I would never cheat on my Zeus! Dickward hasn't noticed though.

I made myself blush in "embarrassment" He just laughed. FUCKING ASSHOLE! Emmett then gave me a big hug and started spinning me around! Em is actually the only one from the Cullens that I can stand. Well, him, Carlisle and Rose.

"Em...can't... breathe..." I gasped out.

He put me down.

" Sorry Bellybean"

I smiled at him. Then my phone rang. It was Daddy. Yay!

I excused myself and left the room. I went in Eddie's room. It was soundproof so they wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Daddy!' I yelled into the phone as soon as I picked it up

_"Hey there baby girl! How are you doing?"_

"Not good Daddy... I want to come home..." I whined.

_"That's why I called princess! Me, your mum and Zeus miss you extremely much! Especially Zeus! He starts yelling at people just for saying hi to him noe that you are not here to calm him down!" _Daddy chuckled. I laughed. Damn, how I missed my love!

"Daddy I missed you all too! WE are coming to Camp Half Blood in two days!" I said putting emphasis to "we". I wanted to let him know that I had accomplished the mission and that I would bring the Cullens with my as requested.

_"You made it? That's great! I'll let Charlie know. We will be waiting you honey!"_

"Ok Daddy, just don't tell Zeus anything, I want it to be a surprise!"

_"Sure thing baby girl! See you in two days!"_

"bye Daddy!" I said and hang up.

I went back in the living room. The Cullens started asking me questions like "who called?" "what did he want?" blah blah blah...

"Guys..." no answer...

"GUYS..." Still no answer.

"**GUYS!**" I yelled even louder. They stopped.

"Guys.. In two days time I am going to visit some old friends of mine... Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course love" Prudeward said as he placed his hand possessively around my waist. Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up...

"We'd love to Bella!" Esme replied.

I fake squeeled!

"We are going to have so much fun!" I yelled! They just laughed at my antics. I don't know how they couldn't understand I was faking it! Not even the Major. He was just accepting the fake emotions I was sending his way. He has turned into a pussy! How can lil' ol' Jazzy be the Major of the South?

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip to the day of their departure ~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ι was so excited! I and the Cullens were heading to Camp Half Blood! I would see Zeus again! Oh My Gods! I HAVE MISSED HIM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! We reached Camp Half Blood. The Cullens had looks of pure confusion! We were in the middle of fucking nowhere after all! In their minds, well if they had any which I doubted, of course!

"Ummm... Belly Jelly where exactly is your friends' house?"

I just pointed at the hill. We climbed the hill and the Cullens were shocked! I guess they didn't expect us to come at an "army camp" did they?

"Bella what are we doing at a place like this? You could get hurt love!" Guess who? yup. It's Eddie!

"Don't worry Edward!"

"But-" I sent a glare his way. He shut up. Good.

We climbed down the hill and somewhere in the middle of the Camp I saw daddy!

"DADDY!" I yelled and ran towards him. I jumped and he caught me. He started spinning me around. We were both laughing!

I noticed another figure behind him. It was mom!

"MOMMY!" I yelled as I went and hugged the hell out of her! She just laughed and hugged me back.

"I missed you" I whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too darling" she whispered in my ear. I just smiled.

I pulled away from the hug and turned to the Cullens.

"Bella love what are you talking about? This man can't be your dad and this woman can't be your mother! Your dad is Charlie and he is in Forks. Your mother is Renee and she is at Phoinix!"

"Shut it Fuckward!" I growled at him. Daddy just laughed. He knew of my short temper. I got it from him! Eddie boy looked shocked!

"Bella love? What happened? You never curse! You shouldn't do it either! It's not what ladies do!" Edward scolded me. Daddy laughed even harder and even mum couldn't hold her chuckles in.

"I SAID SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU FUCKER! NOTHING WORTHY COMES OUT OF IT ANYWAY JUST FUCKING SHIT! I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU TALK ANYMORE BECAUSE I AM ALLERGIC TO BULLSHIT AND THAT'S ALL THAT COMES OUT OF THAT SHITHOLE YOU CALL A MOUTH! OUT OF IT COMES SO MUCH SHIT THAT MY ACTUAL SHITHOLE IS GETTING JEALOUS!" By the end of my speech I was fuming!

Everyone was stunned. Well everyone but mum and dad. They were both full out laughing. They were having a hard time to breathe! I took deep breaths and calmed myself down! I smirked at the Cullens but I don't think they noticed!

Once Mum and Dad had stopped laughing I asked:

"Daddy? Mommy? Where is Zeus?"

"Well, he is at a meeting with the rest of the Gods. I don't know what it is about because your mum and I didn't even show up!" I chuckled. They never showed up at meetings. My parents were the rebels of Olympus!

"Maybe I'll go surprise him later but now it's time for introductions!" I said clapping happily.

The Cullens were still too stuned to speak from my earlier speech.

"Cullens..." No answer...

" CULLENS..." I shouted. Again, no answer.

"**CULLENS!" **I yelled as loud as I could. That brought them out of their shock. They shook their heads to clear them. Like that would work! I rolled my eyes.

"Daddy, Mommy, these are the Cullens. The short pixie-like black-haired girl is Mary Alice Brandon, the one that turned the Major into a pansy. The tall blond guy is Jasper or better know as the Major. Sorry to disappoint you dad but he has lost his manhood. As I said before he has lost his balls and he has grown a pussy! The bronze-haired dude that looks like he is gay.. no wait I think he is...100 year old virgin? Anyway, he is Edward. The tall muscly guy that looks just like Hermes? He is Emmett. I have a suspicion he is Hermes' son. The beautiful blonde next to him is Rosalie, Aphro's daughter. Carlisle is the blonde that looks a little bit like Apollo. Well, that's because he is his son. Esme is the brunette at Carlisle's side. She is his companion until he finds his mate. They think they are mates, but in reality they aren't. The only ones I can stand are Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle."

"Cullens, this is my father, Ares, the God Of War and Destruction and this is my mother, Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and Peace."

_**Hey there guys... *sweats nervously*... I am sorry I haven't updated my other stories for such a long time, but I have a serious reason! My computer broke down... I got a new one in about December but then my cousin died. She was my best friend! I was depressed for so long , just moping around. I had lost my interest for writing and for pretty much everything. Then I thought that she wouldn't want me to act that way and I started being my old self again but with a little bit of my heart missing... Anyway I will do my best to update my other stories soon, but I have to start from the beginning and my work pressures me! **_

_**I need to ask you guys a favour... **_

_**PLEASE **_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE **_

_**REVIEW! For me?**_

_**xoxo IsaTheWolfGirl**_


End file.
